


Touched by an Angel

by SaunterVaguelyDownward (ClueingForLooks_221B)



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: 6000 Years of Love (Good Omens), 6000 Years of Pining (Good Omens), Anal Sex, Aziraphale Has a Penis (Good Omens), Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale is "just enough of a bastard to be worth knowing" (Good Omens), Aziraphale is Not Oblivious (Good Omens), Blow Jobs, Bottom Crowley (Good Omens), But honestly it's mostly porn, Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley is a Mess (Good Omens), Dirty Talk, Emotional Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, He's just hiding it better, I officially can't write smut without also making them softbois, Ineffable Idiots (Good Omens), Insert cheesy 70's porno music, Love Confessions, M/M, Massage, Oral Sex, POV Crowley (Good Omens), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Rimming, Romance, Smut, Sweet/Hot, Tenderness, There are so many tags, Top Aziraphale (Good Omens), Touch-Starved Aziraphale (Good Omens), Touch-Starved Crowley (Good Omens), aziraphale has ulterior motives, bow chicka wow wow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:27:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28483134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClueingForLooks_221B/pseuds/SaunterVaguelyDownward
Summary: “All right, darling, just relax now. I’m going to take care of you.”“Ngk.” How Crowley was supposed to relax when his angel was calling him ‘darling’ in that honeyed tone and was about to put his hands on him he really didn’t-Oh.Oh fuck.His thoughts were interrupted by the feeling of strong, yet gentle hands that began kneading just below his neck. The angel’s fingers were splayed out along his shoulders as his thumbs worked at the tight muscle on either side of his spine.The demon did his best to hold in an indecent moan, but some of it still spilled out.“Mmmm… does that feel good?” Aziraphale murmured.Once again, Crowley was reduced to nonsensical mumbling and attempted to now nod his head in the face cradle.Aziraphale chuckled kindly and continued kneading at that same spot.~In which Crowley lets Aziraphale talk him into receiving a massage, not having the slightest clue that his wildest (and horniest) dreams are about to come true.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 22
Kudos: 238
Collections: Top Aziraphale Recs





	Touched by an Angel

**Author's Note:**

> I booked a massage as a Christmas present to myself and I haven't been able to get this idea for a fic out of my mind ever since. So, please enjoy this self indulgent New Year's smut!

The demon named Crowley was on edge. 

His restlessness began about three months ago and had been getting steadily worse as time went on. Coincidentally, or _not_ so coincidentally, about the same amount of time had passed since he and his best friend, the angel named Aziraphale, had managed to avert the apocalypse. The two immortal beings were now free agents and able to spend as much time as they desired in each other’s company without fear of being reprimanded. 

Crowley wanted, more than anything, to take their relationship to the next level. He knew his angel loved him, but whether or not he was _in_ love with him remained to be seen. If the demon had had it his way, he would have reached his hand over and laid it on top of his angel’s as they enjoyed their celebratory lunch at the Ritz. In his perfect world, his angel would have maybe blushed, squeezed his hand back and looked up at him through his lashes, in that very same way Crowley had witnessed him do in the past. Then, when his angel invited him into his bookshop for more wine, Crowley still would have accepted, as if anything could _stop_ him, but he would have pulled Aziraphale into an embrace. Let their bodies finally touch as he looked deep into those blue eyes for any sign of hesitance before slowly moving in and kissing him.

Crowley would have done all of that if not for one sentence that had been uttered back in 1967 that would forever hold him back.

He didn’t want to go _too fast._

His desire to touch Aziraphale was overwhelming him, but he was terrified of scaring his angel away. 

Normally, quite extraordinary amounts of alcohol would help his situation, but he was finding it having the opposite effect on him these days. Alcohol lowered his inhibitions, as was the very definition of alcohol, and therefore made him more willing to reach over and maybe give his angel’s arm a squeeze. Perhaps he would let his legs fall open and bump their knees together. Or even put his hand on that knee while they were sitting together, letting his thumb caress his leg as they laughed and talked as always. He hadn’t actually done any of these things but _oh_ , the desire to was overtaking him.

So he knew, as he sat in the cozy bookshop with Aziraphale, that his angel was on to him. Not necessarily that he knew he was in love with him, but it was obvious by the way Aziraphale kept glancing at him over his book with a lifted eyebrow that he was suspicious of _something_. 

That was how he found himself in his current predicament. He gaped at the angel from his spot on the couch, his once bouncing knee now frozen as his whole body stiffened.

“What did you just say?”

Aziraphale put his book down, leaning forward in his chair with a smile on his face. “I said, I’d like to try and give you a massage.”

Crowley continued to stare, feeling as though his mind had been emptied of all it’s acquired knowledge from the last six thousand years.

After several moments of no reply whatsoever, the angel’s smile slowly wilted into a look of concern. “Crowley? Are you alright?”

“Ngk- I- er, I um, well…” the demon stuttered as he attempted to shake himself out of his stupor. “Course, yeah, of course ’m fine,” he lied as he bit his lip. He’d be much better if he could get his damned corporation to slow down it’s heart rate, if his breathing would even out and if he could stop the sweat that had started to form on his brow.

Aziraphale’s expression only grew more concerned. “You don’t seem fine at all, my dear. In fact, you haven’t for a while. Don’t think I haven’t noticed. You've been anxious and jittery, which is precisely why I’m suggesting the massage.”

Crowley swallowed thickly. What was he going to do? On the one hand, his brain screamed: yes, Satan, _touch me_ angel I’ve wanted you for so long nothing would make me happier. But on the other more logical hand, there was no way he could hide his desire if he let that gorgeous creature _massage_ him.

He still hadn’t answered and Aziraphale looked puzzled.

“Do you know what a massage is?” the angel asked gently.

“Yes, of course I bloody well know what a massage is!” he bit back much harsher than he meant to. At his angel's look of hurt he winced and immediately softened his expression. He was a disastrous ball of stress and certainly didn’t mean to take it out on the object of his affection.

“Well then will you please let me try? I’ve been doing a lot of reading- research, on the best methods and I really think I could help.”

His angel was smiling hopefully at him and Crowley felt like he was going to give in. Aziraphale was so worried about him that he had been researching how to help him. _Someone_ save him, he loved the angel so much. He couldn’t let this happen, though. Becoming ridiculously turned on while his angel touched him would probably fall under the category of “going too fast” as well as being wildly inappropriate. Tearing his gaze away from those wide and hopeful eyes, he chewed his lip before mumbling, “I don’t think it’s a good idea.” He chanced a look back up and saw Aziraphale deflate.

“Oh… are you sure? I’d really like to help you. Please, my dear, I’m worried and I care about you.”

Aziraphale was full on pouting at him now. His bottom lip was jutting out and he was giving him puppy dog eyes.

Crowley was well and truly _fucked_.

The demon sighed. “Alright, angel. If you insist.”

Aziraphale lit up like the flaming sword he once owned, his face positively beaming with joy. He hopped up out of his chair and clasped his hands together excitedly.

“Excellent! You won’t regret it, dear, I promise.”

Crowley could only give an unsure smile in response, trying his best to hide just how apprehensive he was.

“Come up to my bedroom in about five minutes, okay?” the angel continued excitedly. “I’ll have everything ready for you by then.”

Crowley's eyes widened. “Your ah- your bedroom?”

“Yes of course! I have to set the mood. It’s all very involved.”

“The mood… right.” 

“I’ll have you feeling better in no time, my dear.”

With that, his angel bounded up the stairs and Crowley was left to put his head in his hands in misery. Oh hell, what had he agreed to? What was the matter with him? If he couldn’t even resist a pouting angel how would he respond to being alone with him, in his bedroom, being touched by him and with the right _mood_ for Satan’s sake!?

He let those five minutes pass as slowly as possible before he began to make his way up the stairs, his heart feeling like it was going to tap dance right out of his chest. He knocked on the angel’s bedroom door, hearing him respond excitedly to come in, and he took a deep breath to attempt to compose himself before slowly opening the door.

The sight that greeted him stole that breath right back out of his lungs. 

The only light was provided by the dancing warm tones of candles, and there was calming music softly playing from somewhere Crowley couldn’t make out. Aziraphale had miracled his bed into a massage table in the middle of the room, with lightweight blankets at one end and a cradle at the other to place his face in while lying on his stomach. The angel himself was the sight that truly stole his breath. He was standing by the table with an eager look on his face and he had removed both his jacket and waistcoat. The sleeves of his shirt were rolled up to his elbows, giving Crowley an eyeful of his strong forearms. 

The demon bit back a whimper at the sight of him, chastising himself inwardly because, for someone’s _sake_ , they were just _forearms_. He really shouldn’t be having such a strong reaction and already feeling something stirring in his stomach.

Yep, he was fucked.

Aziraphale stepped closer, beckoning him to come in. He continued to smile as he lightly grabbed Crowley’s arm, pulling him forward and closing the door behind him. 

“Come on in, my dear. There we are,” he continued to coax. “Go ahead and take off your jacket, and the rest of your clothes as well. You can leave your briefs on, of course, if that’s what you're most comfortable with.”

Crowley gaped. His angel had just told him to strip down with the same tone he would use to ask him to make some tea.

Aziraphale blanched at Crowley's startled expression. “Oh! Oh, I’m sorry dear, that was very thoughtless of me! I can leave the room if you want, while you undress?”

Crowley swallowed in an attempt to find his voice. “Angel… ‘m not- I can’t- I’m not going to undress.”

Aziraphale looked put out for a moment before smiling again. “Of course, as I said, whatever you’re comfortable with. But I really must _insist_ that you remove your coat and shirt. This won’t be an effective massage if I can’t at least work on your back without any barriers.”

His angel was looking at him hopefully again, and Crowley squeezed his eyes shut at his own weakness before giving a tight nod of assent.

Aziraphale stepped closer, helping him remove his jacket. Crowley tried not to shiver at the sensation and the very real fact that his angel was helping him undress. He removed his shades and then began working on unbuttoning his waistcoat while Aziraphale lifted his thin silver scarf over his head. This was already so bloody intimate Crowley felt like he was going to discorporate. All that was left was his gray shirt. He tried to make his hands stop trembling as he crossed his arms and grabbed the bottom hem of the shirt, lifting it over his head.

He could have swore he heard a sharp intake of breath come from his angel as he bared his torso but the shirt was covering his face at that moment, blinding him to his surroundings. By the time he fully removed it, Aziraphale was still smiling just as he had been before.

The angel motioned for him to take his place on the table, and as Crowley headed for it he saw those blue eyes roam over his naked torso. The demon was doing his best not to let that go to his head as he climbed onto the massage table. However, right before he placed his head facedown in the cradle, he met his angel’s _very_ approving eyes once more and noticed a flush high up on both of his cheeks.

As he mused what that could possibly mean, the demon was very grateful for the fact that his own face, and all the expressions it would likely be making during this, would be hidden from the angel’s view.

Several moments ticked by in which Crowley couldn’t hear anything happening. It seemed as though his angel was still standing in the same spot. He wanted so badly to look at him to see what he was doing. Crowley secretly hoped he was looking at him still and, perhaps, enjoying his view? He then heard the angel give what sounded like a contented sigh before stepping away.

“Are you comfortable, my dear?”

Aziraphale’s voice sounded a bit rough to Crowley.

“Yes, angel, thanks,” he murmured. His own voice sounded rough, too.

“Would you like me to remove these blankets? They no longer seem necessary what with the lower half of your body already being covered.”

“Sure.” Crowley was immensely proud of himself for being able to still produce even one word at this point. He was already filled to the brim with anticipation.

The angel began gently pulling the blankets out from under his legs, placing a warm hand on his ankle as he did so. Just feeling his hand through his jeans was stirring things within the demon.

“All the newest publications on massage recommend varying forms of lotion instead of oil, which I think is a much better option.” Aziraphale sounded like he was over by his dresser, and the demon could hear him squeezing the lotion onto his hand. “Oil is so messy and a lot of people seem to dislike how it feels once the massage is over. And, this way, I can also massage your scalp without making your hair all greasy.”

“Hnnnnnnghh.” Oh, he _certainly_ wouldn’t survive this. This was it. Those hands that he had dreamt about for millennia were about to be on his skin. He could hear the angel at his side now, rubbing lotion between his palms right above him and he shivered in anticipation.

“Oh dear, are you cold?” Aziraphale asked softly. “I can make it warmer in here, if you like.”

Crowley attempted to shake his head despite it being wedged in the cradle, but his angel chuckled, seemingly taking the hint.

“All right, darling, just relax now. I’m going to take care of you.”

“Ngk.” How Crowley was supposed to relax with his angel calling him ‘darling’ in that honeyed tone and was about to put his hands on him he really didn’t-

 _Oh_.

Oh _fuck_.

His thoughts were interrupted by the feeling of strong, yet gentle hands that began kneading just below his neck. The angel’s fingers were splayed out along his shoulders as his thumbs worked at the tight muscle on either side of his spine.

The demon did his best to hold in an indecent moan, but some of it still spilled out.

“Mmmm… does that feel good?” Aziraphale murmured.

Once again, Crowley was reduced to nonsensical mumbling and attempted to now nod his head in the cradle.

Aziraphale chuckled kindly and continued kneading at that same spot. His thumbs pressed firmly, working at the tightness the demon held in that area within his muscles. He then began moving down Crowley's spine, massaging along the edges before moving out and working on his shoulder blades.

The demon was turning into putty and there was nothing he could do about it. His angel had _magical_ hands. Every touch, every caress, every prod sent electricity through him. As he felt those fingers graze down to his lower back and start working on his hips, he felt a familiar heat pooling in his core. He had been on the precipice of this since his angel first _suggested_ the massage, but there was officially no stopping it now. He bit his lip and unsuccessfully stifled a whimper as he felt his cock start to twitch.

“Does that still feel good?” His angel _whispered_ in his ear, making Crowley suck in a breath. “How’s the pressure?”

“Mmmmnngggg.” Oh, the sensations would be his undoing. He had to think of what to say. His lack of using actual words was getting ridiculous and, quite frankly, embarrassing. If his angel kept up those light touches Crowley was going to come in his briefs. Maybe... maybe more pressure would be better? Yes, if the angel was borderline hurting him he certainly wouldn’t be as turned on. That is, unless he turned out to be a sadist. He wouldn’t put it past himself but, at the moment, that was his best chance. “Could handle a bit more, if you wanted.” 

There. Actual words spoken. Excellent job. 

“You want it harder, then?” Aziraphale murmured so very close to his ear and, for fuck’s sake, that wasn’t _fair_.

Crowley clenched his fists and squeezed his eyes shut. What was his angel _doing_ to him? 

“Yeah,” he just managed to squeak out.

Aziraphale hummed thoughtfully next to him, letting one hand rest at the base of his spine. Crowley was trying so hard not to squirm but his cock was getting harder by the moment. 

“I have an idea,” the angel began, “this method is a bit unorthodox, but I believe it will help me give you the pressure you desire. It’s a bit awkward trying to go harder while leaning over the side of this table, after all.”

Crowley's jaw clenched. Would his angel _please_ stop using words like “desire” and “go harder”? And the demon was very much in doubt that this ethereal guardian couldn’t just _will_ more strength into his hands if he wanted. What was he playing at?

Aziraphale snapped his fingers, miracling the massage table to be wider. Crowley was just about to look over when he suddenly felt the angel climbing up on the table. One strong thigh settled against his left hip before he felt the other thigh settle on his right side. The demon's whole body stiffened as he felt his angel straddling him.

“Ah, there we are. This will do nicely.”

Crowley's mouth opened and closed but no sounds came out. His hands came up to grip at the edge of the table as he felt Aziraphale’s supple rear settle down on top of his own. He whined deep in his throat, his cock now fully hard.

“A-angel?”

“It’s alright, darling,” he purred as he placed his hands on his lower back once again. “Now I can really go at you.”

He was dead. He had died and now he was dead. Must be. _Please_ let him be dead because the alternative was his best friend straddling him completely unaware of the raging erection he’s caused.

The angel began massaging his lower back, right above the swell of his buttocks. Crowley was applying a Herculean amount of restraint by not bucking his hips into the table. Aziraphale hummed as he leaned forward a bit, moving his hands up the length of his back and kneading at his shoulders blades once again. The demon mewled as those fingers worked on the sensitive spots where his wings normally connected. His hands were so warm and strong and definitely applying more pressure than before. Too bad it didn’t bloody matter, as the demon had never been more turned on in his _life_. Those warm digits moved over the joints of his shoulders and down his arms a bit, squeezing at his triceps. The angel then grazed his hands over Crowley’s side, lightly skimming across his ribs and moving back to his shoulder blades.

“I think you’ll like this,” his angel said softly before tracing his fingers over the nape of Crowley’s neck.

The demon whimpered. He couldn’t have stopped the noise from leaving his throat if he tried. He then felt those magic fingers curl up into his hair and start slowly scratching his scalp. He could feel them alternating between carding through his hair and gently tugging at the strands, with light scratches in between.

Crowley was now a moaning and whining puddle of goo. He could neither stop those noises any more than he could stop the goosebumps that sprang up all over his body.

“Oh my,” his angel breathed, his hands tracing ever so lightly over the raised bumps on his back. “I hope you don’t mind me saying so, my dear,” he breathed against the back of his neck, “but you really are very lovely.”

“Hhhnnnnggg ‘ziraphale...”

He was dreaming, he must be. If he didn’t know any better, he would say his angel was for sure putting moves on him. But maybe that was all in his blissed out mind. Just because _he_ was turned on beyond belief didn’t mean his angel was being anything but innocent about all of this. 

“I mean it. Look at you, you gorgeous creature,” the angel continued, his voice low and rumbling. “Writhing and moaning beneath me. Why, it’s enough to put ideas into one’s head.”

 _Oh_. 

Wait, _what?_

Crowley liked to think himself intelligent but in this moment, with all the oxygen being carried away from his brain and down to his groin, he found himself unable to focus. He couldn’t figure out if those “ideas” Aziraphale mentioned were the same ideas he was thinking- _fuck I want you please take me now_ \- or if he simply meant it in terms of the massage. 

He didn’t have long to dwell on it, however, as the angel’s next words snapped him back to the present.

“Well, that’s it for this side, dearest.” He paused thoughtfully as he let his hands roam back down to the demon’s hips, his fingers skirting along the top of his jeans. “Unless, of course, you’ve changed your mind and you’ll let me take these off?”

“What?” Crowley barked.

“Yes, darling, remember? Then I could work on the backs of your thighs and your calves. Even your glutes, if you’d like.”

How the heaven was his angel saying all of these things so innocently? Crowley was so obscenely hard right now it was taking everything in him not to rut wantonly against the table. As it was, his hips kept wiggling ever so slightly in a desperate attempt to help him relieve some of the pressure. “Jeans stay on,” he managed to choke out in response.

“Hmph. Well, if you’re certain. Then, in that case, it’s time for you to turn over.”

Crowley’s whole body tensed. “T-turn over?”

Aziraphale chuckled. “Yes, turn over! The next stage involves massaging your chest, the front of your arms, hands and feet. I would also tend to your thighs but that takes us back to the problem of your jeans.”

Oh, there was a problem in his jeans all right. Crowley knew that’s not what Aziraphale said, but that was as clever as his brain could be at the moment. Which was, in fact, not very clever at all. His heart was positively pounding as he tried desperately to think of a way out of this situation. If he turned over, there was no possible way his angel wouldn’t see the bulge of the most intense erection he could ever remember having. Nope, turning over simply was not an option.

“You know, angel,” Crowley croaked, “I’m actually feeling so relaxed I think I could take a nap right here. Just like this,” he finished quickly.

Aziraphale hummed above him. “That’s interesting because you don’t _seem_ relaxed, my dear.”

“I don’t?” _Shit._

“Hmmm no, you really don’t.” The angel’s voice was still low and gravelly as he spoke, and it was not helping Crowley’s current situation. “You see, your hips keep wiggling,” he murmured as his hands firmly gripped the offending hips, causing the demon to gasp, “and your hands have the edge of the table in a death grip.” The angel's hands moved up along Crowley’s back, tracing out over his arms until they covered both of the demon’s hands, letting their fingers intertwine.

Crowley was practically panting now, and when the angel spoke next, his mouth was so close to the demon’s cheek that he could feel his warm breath tickle the shell of his ear.

“Do you know that during my extensive research of the perfect massage, I came across something rather interesting on the internet.” Aziraphale was whispering and Crowley only slightly managed to conceal a moan. “I think it may be just what you need to help you truly relax.”

“Wazat?” The demon’s brain was apparently, once again, unable to form whole words.

The angel nuzzled Crowley’s cheek before huskily asking, “Have you ever heard of a happy ending?”

“Angel!” Crowley gasped as his head shot up. He looked over his shoulder, needing to see the look on his angel’s face. Surely he had to be joking, was just trying to put one over on him. But when he looked back and met Aziraphale’s eyes, all he saw was pure, unadulterated desire. Crowley stilled. “ _Aziraphale_ ,” he breathed.

The angel licked his bottom lip before biting it, a devilish smirk forming. “So you _have_ heard of it?”

Crowley could only nod.

“Could you turn over, please?” the angel’s voice was rough, almost desperate.

The demon swallowed thickly. “I- there isn’t much room and I don’t want you to fall-”

Aziraphale snapped his fingers and the massage table turned back into his lush, cream colored bed. His angel then leaned over to one side a bit so that Crowley could turn his body over. He was now facing Aziraphale, leaning back on his arms as the angel straddled his thighs. 

Time seemed to slow down then. Everything became strangely still and silent save for the sound of the demon’s thundering heart. The two gazed at each other, both sets of eyes open and honest and filled with love and longing. He watched as his angel’s blue eyes roamed freely over his bare chest and torso, down to the very obvious bulge in his jeans. Aziraphale licked his lips again at the sight and the demon whimpered in response. He then noticed a very pronounced tenting in the angel’s trousers, and his eyes widened at the sight.

Aziraphale chuckled at his reaction. “Oh, it’s not just you, my dear. You’ve been eliciting this response in me for a long, long time.”

Crowley tried to find his voice. “You... you? Angel, why didn’t you _say_ anything?”

Aziraphale flushed a bit. “To be honest, I kept waiting for you to make the first move, kept hoping you would.”

An expression of hurt crossed Crowley’s face as he closed his eyes and turned away. “Didn’t want to go too fast,” he mumbled.

Aziraphale leaned forward as he raised a hand, lifting up the demon’s chin to meet his eyes once again. “I know, darling, and I’m _so_ sorry.” His eyes held pain as he apologized. “I began to figure it out- why you wouldn’t touch me when it was _so obviously_ what we both wanted. That’s my fault.” Aziraphale’s hand went from cupping his demon’s jaw to brushing his cheek softly with his knuckles. Crowley closed his eyes and practically purred. “I was scared back then and I was already terrified about giving you the holy water. I regret _ever_ making you think I didn’t feel the same way. And then you, you-” the angel took in a shuddering breath, his eyes becoming glassy as he attempted to control his emotions. The demon’s wide eyes looked back at him with concern and curiosity. “You always did what I asked and respected my wishes. You were so patient, my darling, and I am forever grateful for that. I should have just talked to you about all of this but, once I figured it out, I decided it was high time that I did something about it. You’ve been so brave for so many centuries, my dear. It was my turn to be brave, my turn to make the first move.”

Crowley sighed with utter joy and relief, levelling his angel with a gaze so filled with desire it made Aziraphale weak. “I’m so glad you did,” the demon breathed.

“ _Crowley_ ,” he whispered, leaning forward so that their faces were only inches apart. 

The two were breathing against each other’s mouths, eyes darting from lips back up to meet the other’s gaze. Aziraphale had his demon’s jaw cupped in his hand, and Crowley shivered as he felt the pad of his thumb caress his cheek.

“Is this okay?” the angel murmured. “Can I kiss you?”

“ _Yesss_ ,” he hissed. 

Aziraphale tilted his head just a bit and slotted their mouths together gently. Crowley felt sparks ignite under his skin as impossibly soft and deliciously warm lips met his own. He felt his angel begin to move his mouth and then take his bottom lip between his own. The demon sighed at the sensation, nipping and kissing back as they began to move together. Crowley licked at his angel’s lips and about melted when he was allowed entrance. His angel moaned at the feel of their warm, wet tongues sliding against each other and the sound went straight to the demon’s still throbbing erection. They continued to lick and bite at one another, moaning and gasping into each other’s mouths. One of Crowley’s hands then gripped the back of Aziraphale’s neck, pulling him ever closer. The angel, for his part, had scooted his knees up so that he was straddling the demon’s hips. He then used both hands to caress Crowley’s jaw and neck, and began to card through his hair. 

Crowley pushed off of the one hand he still had on the bed that was bracing him, wrapping both arms around his angel and pulling him to settle fully in his lap. They both gasped at the feeling of the demon’s erection rubbing against the angel’s plump rear.

Aziraphale’s hands moved to the demon's shoulders before sliding down the smooth planes of his back. They both moaned into each other's mouths, the angel whining as his own erection pressed against Crowley’s abdomen.

The demon pulled back a bit to start working on unbuttoning Aziraphale’s shirt. His hands were slightly shaking, and the angel pressed a kiss to his forehead as he neared the end of his task. He pushed the shirt open, letting his eyes roam over his angel’s strong chest and soft stomach. “Oh, angel,” he breathed, “so that’s what you’ve kept so buttoned up all this time.” His hands followed suit as they mapped out his torso, starting at his hips and sliding up over his pecs. “You’re so gorgeous,” he rumbled, kissing the angel’s clavicle. Aziraphale closed his eyes and sighed at the sensations. Crowley then ran his hands up to his shoulders and slid the shirt down his angel's arms. Aziraphale assisted him by shrugging it all the way off and, as soon as he was free of it, the demon pulled him into his arms again. The two gasped at the skin on skin contact, their torsos pressed wondrously together as their hands grabbed and squeezed at each other's backs.

“I could hardly stand it,” Aziraphale murmured against the demon’s lips, “having you shirtless and squirming beneath me.”

Crowley hummed. “What would you have done if I _did_ give in and undressed completely?”

“Hopefully still _this_ ,” he replied with a smirk, grinding his pelvis against the demon’s erection.

Crowley gasped, practically growling as he gently tugged the hair at the nape of Aziraphale’s neck. “Admit it, angel. You were trying to discorporate me back there, weren't you?” he rumbled between kisses on his angel’s throat.

Aziraphale panted and moaned at the sensations caused by his demon. He seemed _quite_ unable to formulate a response at the moment.

“All those sssuggestive thingsss you were sssaying,” the demon hissed as he licked a hot, wet stripe over his Adam’s apple. “Sssuch a _naughty_ angel.”

Aziraphale gasped. “Couldn’t help it,” he panted, “I wanted to- ah! I wanted to keep it professional for as long as I could but _oh_ , you’re so tempting my dear.”

“You made me so hard,” he growled. “Thought I was going to explode. Still do.”

Aziraphale lowered his head, kissing his demon deeply and then nuzzling his jaw, his voice gravelly in his ear, “I meant what I said, you know. About the happy ending.”

“Nnnnnnggggghh.”

“Will you let me?” he whispered, nipping and licking at Crowley’s earlobe.

“ _Angel_ ,” the demon sighed. “You don’t have to-”

Aziraphale met his eyes, cradling his face in both hands. “I’m _so_ in love with you, Crowley. So, unbelievably, indescribably _in love_.”

The demon sucked in a breath, his eyes welling up as the words washed over him. Oh, this was too good to be true. He couldn't believe his luck. The gorgeous being he’d always loved shared his feelings. As he attempted to get his heart out of his throat so that he could voice those very thoughts, his angel smiled adoringly at him and placed a searing kiss on his lips.

“Don’t say anything, love, not just yet,” he murmured against him as he began undoing his snakeskin belt. “Let me _show_ you how much I love you first.”

Crowley was about to protest when he felt his aching erection spring free from his tight jeans and he groaned in pleasure. His angel spent exactly ten more seconds trying to pull the impossibly tight article of clothing all the way off, before giving up and miracling them away. Crowley chuckled at his angel’s impatience, then swallowed thickly as a lust filled gaze was directed at him. The angel crawled back up over his body, kissing him again as he laid one hand flat against his chest. He allowed himself to be pushed down to a lying position, breathing heavily as he felt his love start to lick and nip at his torso.

Aziraphale hummed happily. “Oh, you really are gorgeous, my love,” he rumbled before taking a nipple into his mouth.

“Ah!” Crowley’s back arched as his angel sucked and licked at the sensitive nub. 

The angel kissed his way over the demon’s ribs, licking at the bottom edge that dipped into his lithe abdomen. Crowley shivered and whined as his angel’s wet tongue lapped around his navel, and then he felt him kiss the sensitive spot just above his groin.

“Mmm… oh _Crowley_. I’d like nothing more than to taste every _inch_ of you, but something tells me I’ve teased you enough tonight.”

The demon raised himself up onto his elbows and the sight that greeted him made him dizzy. Aziraphale was hovering over his erect penis, the look on his face the very same one he wore when he was about to taste something he loved. The demon bit his lip, chest heaving as he watched his angel slowly wrap his fingers around the base of his straining length.

“Nnnngg,” he moaned, his hips already trying to thrust.

Aziraphale smiled wickedly, using his free hand to hold down the demon’s hips. “Oh, look at you, you beautiful serpent.” His voice was low and his breath was ghosting over the end of Crowley's erection. “Look at how hard you are, the way you’re leaking for me.”

“ _Angel_.” The demon watched with awe as his love started to gently tug on his cock.

“You’re so thick and warm, my love. I can’t wait to taste you.”

Crowley’s eyes widened and his heart stilled as he watched the angel give the tip a light lick. Aziraphale smiled and breathed in deeply before licking again, firmer and more languid this time. He slowly tongued the slit, gathering up every little bit of precum and pulling it into his mouth. He moaned obscenely, closing his eyes as he savored the flavor.

Crowley was panting with his mouth hanging wide open in disbelief. His mind was briefly able to think that this was the most stunningly erotic thing he’d ever seen, before his thoughts were completely shut down as the hot, wet heat of his angel’s mouth encased his cock completely.

“Oh _shit_.” 

The demon threw his head back as his body arched. He was trying so hard not to buck into his angel’s mouth, mewling with pleasure as his love turned out to be _quite_ talented at what he was doing. He could feel that tongue flattening around the base as his lips moved back and forth with the perfect amount of pressure.

“What sort of- _oh, Satan_ … ah!” 

Crowley lifted himself back onto his elbows, dizzy with the sight that greeted him. His shirtless angel, hair tousled and cheeks flushed, with his hands gripping the demon’s hips and his full lips wrapped so perfectly around his aching cock.

“ _What_ sort of research was it- oh, _shit-_ was it you were doing?” he somewhat managed to croak out that time.

He could only watch as the corners of his angel’s lips turned up in a grin, blue eyes meeting his golden ones, before Aziraphale moved further down and took Crowley deep into his throat.

“ _Fuck_! Oh, yes! For fuck’s _sake_!”

Aziraphale hummed and smiled as best he could, what with his mouth being so full, at his demon’s reaction. Crowley’s head went back again as he moaned and gasped at the sensations. The angel was holding his hips down with force now, deep throating his length and using his throat muscles to swallow, causing a steady repeating increase in pressure that the demon _really_ enjoyed.

“Angel! I’m- _oh shit_ , I’m- you’re going to- make me come.”

His angel seemed very encouraged by that statement, moving his head with more insistence. He backed off more fully now, so that he could increase his motion, pulling and sucking at the full length of Crowley’s cock. He circled the sensitive head with his tongue, then began a consistent back and forth, taking him deep in his throat and then backing off over and over.

The demon was _writhing_. He was a panting and whimpering mess as he felt his pleasure building in his base.

“Oh _shit_. Fuck, angel- ah! Ah!”

Crowley was coming with the most intense orgasm of his life. He was clutching at the sheets, his head thrown back and his body arching. His angel used his strength and held his hips down, refusing to back off his cock as he swallowed down every pulse of cum. Aziraphale was doing his best to prolong his climax, milking him in sync with the waves of pleasure coursing through his body.

Just when the demon thought he was nearing the end, his angel pressed a slick finger into his entrance as he gave his length one last delicious pull. Crowley whined as the double sensations extended his pleasure. Several more waves of ecstasy coursed through his body as he briefly wondered how it could be happening.

Breathing heavily, he was finally coming back down to earth. Eyes closed and with his arm thrown over his face, he tried to collect himself. He could feel his angel still licking at him, cleaning up every last bit. Crowley blearily opened his eyes to look down his body at him, whimpering as he witnessed how _joyfully_ Aziraphale lapped at him. The angel was making satisfied little moans as he continued to taste him.

“ _Aziraphale_. How in the heaven-? Get over here, _now_.”

Looking up and smiling, his angel crawled up his body, sliding his forearms under the demon’s shoulders and letting his weight blanket him. Crowley cradled his face in his hands, looking at him with pure wonder. He began kissing those angelic lips slowly, lovingly, tasting himself on them.

“That was unbelievable,” he breathed against his lips. “ _You’re_ unbelievable,” he added with a smile.

Aziraphale hummed, nuzzling his nose and cheeks. “I couldn’t help myself getting a bit carried away. I finally had the stunning serpent of Eden right where I wanted him.”

Crowley kissed him again. “Can I say it now?” he asked, his voice rough.

The angel met his gaze with reverence, an adorable flush rising on his cheeks.

The demon caressed his jaw, gazing into the blue eyes he had always considered home. “I love you, angel. I’ve been head over heels _in love_ with you since you smiled at me in the garden.”

“Oh, _Crowley,_ ” he sighed happily as his eyes welled up with tears.

“How could I not be?” he continued, his eyes moving all over the angel’s face, absorbing every last inch of beauty. “Her most perfect creation not only smiled at me, a lowly demon, but then he treated me with kindness and sheltered me from the storm. I was doomed.”

Aziraphale visibly melted, sealing his lips over his demon’s once again and stealing his breath with his intensity. He pulled away just slightly. “There is _nothing_ lowly about you, my love,” he breathed with absolute sincerity. “And what was this angel supposed to do?” he continued with a smile. “I was always told demons were evil and cruel and terrifying. I was not prepared to be immediately infatuated with the gorgeous, funny and, dare I say it, _kind_ creature that engaged with me.”

“You take that back,” he smirked. His expression then turned serious again as he gently tugged his angel's face closer.

“Can I tell you something elssse?” he asked with a whispered hiss.

Aziraphale shivered, his eyes appearing curious as he nodded.

“I want you,” the demon growled. “I want you _now_. Inside of me.”

“ _Oh_ , oh Crowley,” he practically moaned. “Are you certain?”

“ _Angel_ , you’ve been a part of me since the beginning. Now I want to _feel_ you.”

Aziraphale gasped as his demon began nipping and licking at his jaw, rolling his hips up against his _very_ hard erection.

“Mmm... I can tell, angel, I can feel it. You’ve soaked through your trousers, your cock must be _aching_ , and I know _exactly_ where you should put it.”

The angel moaned as those slender hips pressed along his straining length deliciously. “My but you are- ah! You are a _wily_ tempter.”

The demon wore a self satisfied smirk that quickly turned into one of surprise as his angel flipped him over quite suddenly and effortlessly.

“Not that I ever _need_ any temptation when it comes to you,” he purred into Crowley’s ear, nipping and licking the lobe.

Crowley gasped. He was now lying face down, his angel completely covering his back and pinning him as he nuzzled and mouthed at his ear. 

“You know how I said I couldn’t wait to taste you?” his angel whispered against his ear.

Crowley could only nod weakly.

“I meant _all_ of you.”

The demon whimpered as Aziraphale began moving down his body. The angel pulled Crowley's hips back as he went, raising his arse into the air and kneeling behind him. The demon was on all fours, and before he could turn to look behind him he felt two strong hands begin to squeeze and fondle his cheeks. He had just enough time for the angel's words to truly sink in before he felt a wet, warm tongue lick at his entrance.

“Angel!” Crowley cried out, his body stiffening at the foreign, but not at all unwelcome, sensation. He felt his angel’s hands spreading him, his tongue going deep and actually entering him, and he thrust his hips back as his toes curled.

Aziraphale was humming and making those soft, delighted noises again and Crowley was beside himself with pleasure. That talented tongue moved through the tight muscle at his rim, caressing him and filling him while those hands squeezed and separated his cheeks rhythmically. 

Crowley could feel his cock growing again as it twitched and hardened beneath him.

Aziraphale removed his tongue but quickly replaced it with a slick finger. The demon gasped at this new, firmer sensation. He was writhing as his angel worked him open, eventually adding a second finger as he kissed the back of his thighs. The demon then felt a light nip on one of his cheeks as those fingers curled up and stroked his sensitive nerves just right.

“Aziraphale!” he practically sobbed. “Fucking _heaven_ , you’re _so good_.”

He swore he could _feel_ the angel smirk against his thigh as he added a third finger.

“Hhhnnnnnnggh.”

“Do you like that, darling?” the angel purred. “I wish you could see how gorgeous you are. Your perfect arse clenching around me, taking in my fingers so well.”

“ _Fuck_. Angel,” he panted, “if you’re not fucking me in the next _two seconds_ I swear to- ah!”

Aziraphale bit the sensitive patch of skin where his arse met his thigh, then soothed it with a lick. “Such an _impatient_ demon.”

“It’s part of the job description,” Crowley growled. “You had _better_ not still be wearing trousers.” He turned his head to see for himself and was greeted by the sight of a smirking angel who’s lower half was still very much clothed. The demon gave him a look of exasperation, snapping his fingers and miracling the angel to be completely nude.

Aziraphale gasped in surprise before chuckling and flipping the demon over once again onto his back. “You’re going to pay for that,” he threatened playfully, slinking back up Crowley’s body.

“Mmm… what are you going to do about it, Principality?” he asked devilishly.

His angel stilled for a moment before kissing him lovingly. “I’m going to take care of you,” he replied softly.

Crowley felt like he was melting as a dopey, lovesick smile slowly crossed his features. His angel smiled back down at him and the demon blushed at his own reaction to the sentimentality. 

Aziraphale grinned even wider. “I love it when you get all flustered,” he chuckled.

Crowley cleared his throat and narrowed his eyes in an attempt to save face. “It’s been longer than two seconds, angel,” he growled as he reached between them and gripped Aziraphale’s erection. The angel moaned and Crowley gasped, _finally_ feeling this intimate part of his love. “For Hell’s sake, will you _please_ get inside of me?”

The angel groaned and nodded his head as he moved back to a kneeling position between the demon’s legs.

Crowley lifted his head to get his first full look of his completely naked angel. “ _Oh_ ,” he breathed as his eyes raked from his blonde curls down to his impressive erection, jutting out toward him. “Angel, you’re _breathtaking_.”

It was Aziraphale’s turn to blush. He bit his lip, taking one of Crowley’s bent legs and resting it against his shoulder. “Just relax for me, dear,” he said softly as he began fingering him once again. 

Crowley felt him still easily able to fit three fingers in, even though some time had passed, and watched as the angel gripped his cock in one hand and pressed it against the demon’s entrance. 

Aziraphale pushed the head through the tight ring of muscle, sweating and breathing heavily, his brow narrowed in concentration as he practiced restraint. “ _Oh_ , oh God. Oh, _Crowley_ ,” he moaned as he slowly sinked in.

The demon’s body was arching, his now fully erect cock laying on his stomach as he whined. “Oh _fuck_. Angel, you’re ah- you’re _so_ big.”

The angel paused his motion, looking at his demon with concern. “Are you alright? Am I hurting you?”

Crowley shook his head, his eyes scrunched shut. “No. No, s’good. Don’t stop. Feels so good, the way you’re spreading me.”

Aziraphale groaned and continued pushing in. “Heaven help me, you feel _incredible_.”

Crowley could feel himself being filled inch by glorious inch, and the sensations were overwhelming. His angel grabbed his arse firmly, lifting his hips a bit and tilting just so as he bottomed out inside of him. They both gasped, and Crowley watched as his angel looked over his body hungrily.

“I’m, I’m not going to-” the angel inhaled as he gathered himself. “You’re so tantalizing and lovely and I’ve wanted this for _so_ long. I’m afraid- oh, _Crowley_ , I don’t think I’ll be able to hold back any longer.”

The demon was overwhelmed by the sheer lust in his angel’s eyes. It was an _incredibly_ sexy look on him. “ _Angel_. I’m yours, I always have been. _Take me._ ”

“Oh, my love, how I _adore_ you.”

His angel then wasted no time, as he began sliding in and out of Crowley’s tight entrance. The demon’s eyes went wide before rolling back in his head as he let himself be properly fucked. Aziraphale had all the control in this position, and he seemed to know just how to use it. The way he angled Crowley’s pelvis was perfection, his angel’s cock was filling and stretching every part of him. He was moving faster now, more insistent, both beings grunting and moaning as the demon’s velvety walls clenched around his cock so sublimely. The pressure was intense and electrifying and Crowley could feel tendrils of pleasure moving up throughout his whole body. He was panting, his own cock now leaking precum on his abdomen.

“Oh, angel, yesss. That’s it. _Fuck_ that’s good.” 

“Ah! Oh, oh yes. You're so _tight_ and I- _oh_.”

Aziraphale slowed his movements a bit, lowering Crowley’s leg so that he could move to cover the demon’s body with his own. He began kissing him, rolling his hips more slowly as he used one hand to lazily tug at Crowley’s erection.

“I thought you weren’t- ah! I thought you weren’t- hnnnnnggh... going to hold back?” he managed to say against his angel’s lips. That strong, soft hand around his cock, not to mention that one still moving inside of him, was _rather_ distracting.

His angel hummed back against him, still kissing him. “I was already too close, and I’m not _near_ done with you yet,” he growled.

Crowley cried out as Aziraphale gave his hips an insistent roll, synching the motion with a firm tug on his cock. The angel began licking and biting at his jaw and down his neck. Crowley sighed as his roaming hands carded through those soft blonde curls. Next, they clawed down the angel’s broad back and to his bottom, managing to grab a handful of that gorgeous, ample arse.

Aziraphale moaned as Crowley used his grip to pull him into himself as deep as he could. The demon wrapped his legs around his back and lifted his head to hiss in his angel’s ear.

“I want to ride you. Would you like that, angel? Would you like me to spread myself open and move up and down on your thick, perfect cock?”

The angel whimpered. “Oh _fuck_ , Crowley. Oh God, yes. _Please_.”

Without separating, the demon rolled them over and planted his hands on either side of his angel’s head. Aziraphale looked so gloriously blissed out beneath him. His pupils were blown out and his hair was a mess. Those full lips were even larger as they had been thoroughly ravaged and were now kiss swollen. A flush covered his cheeks, neck and chest. Crowley let his fingers trace over the pink color down his torso, until he was in a sitting position in the angel’s lap. He lifted himself up as high as he could without the angel slipping out, then slowly sunk back down onto his cock until he bottomed out.

They moaned in unison, this new angle allowing for even deeper penetration.

Crowley started moving up and down, leaning forward a bit with his hands braced on his angel’s chest.

“ _Fuck_ , the way you’re stretching me open. I can’t get enough. S’perfect.”

The demon watched as his angel gaped at him before his head fell back, his lips parting and eyes shutting tightly.

“Darling, you- oh, you’re a _vision_ ,” he panted before adding, “and if- if you keep talking like that I’m definitely not going to last.” 

Crowley grinned impishly as his angel glared playfully at him. The expressions didn’t last, however, as the demon changed his movements and started rolling his hips, causing both beings to cry out at the new sensation. 

Aziraphale was gripping Crowley’s hips, his own rising up to meet with every roll of the demon’s. “I- I want you to come again. Lean back and brace your hands on my thighs.”

 _Fuck_ , his angel was being bossy and he _loved_ it. Crowley did as he was told, moving up and down on the angel once he was leaning back and in place. On the third thrust in this new position, his angel’s cock hit him just right and the demon cried out, stars exploding behind his closed eyes. Encouraged by the response, his angel thrusted more insistently in that same spot and Crowley _howled_.

He had no time to even consider being embarrassed about the sound that was just torn from him, as Aziraphale sped up his thrusts as he wrapped his hand around the demon’s erection.

“Sssshit, fuck fuck _FUCK._ Oh, hell. _Angel_ , yes!”

He had never felt a pleasure this intense. His body was lighting up from the inside, each thrust that pressed against the bundle of nerves within him was electrifying. Coupled with his angel’s sure and steady pulls on his cock, he was quickly being sent over the edge.

“Oh, look at you,” his angel began, his voice rough. “You’re the most erotically stunning thing I’ve ever seen. You- ah! Mmmm… yes, just like that. You’re riding my cock so well. Taking me, using me, my wily serpent. Are you ready to come for me?”

Crowley was beside himself with pleasure, whimpering as he rode his love with abandon. His angel was driving him _wild_ with his dirty talk and the way he was touching him.

“That’s it, my love,” Aziraphale murmured as his thrusts continued to match his tugs on Crowley’s length. “I bet you’re so beautiful when you come on my cock. Let me see. Let go now, make a mess of me.”

“Angel!” Crowley felt his entire body spasm, the pleasure that had been steadily building and pooling in his base exploded outwards. He arched and threw his head back, wailing and coming with an intensity he’d never felt before. He could feel his cock pulsing, hot and wet over Aziraphale’s hand and down onto his torso, his inner walls clenching the hard length still moving inside of him.

“Oh yes, oh that’s it. You’re so beautiful. Yes, _oh-_ oh! Ah! Yes, just like that.”

His angel continued to thrust and tug at him, only slower now and synching the motions with the waves of Crowley’s climax, milking it along perfectly and making it last. He could still feel ripples of pleasure, they were growing less intense but still exquisite as he breathed and sighed through them. He brought his head back up as he continued to rock back and forth on his lap. He levelled his love with a well-fucked, blissed out, lovestruck gaze that caused Aziraphale to suck in a sharp breath, before his mouth fell open and his body stiffened as he, too, was now coming.

“Ohhhh _fuck_! _Crowley_ , oh yes!”

The demon watched with awe as his angel came undone beneath him. It was the most gorgeous bloody thing he’d ever seen. Aziraphale was panting and writhing and covered with a thin sheen of sweat. His body was shuddering and pulsing beneath him, and Crowley could feel his cum spurting inside of him.

“There you go, my angel. Look at you, coming so good for me, filling me up. Yesss oh, _yes_. Take me, angel, I’m yoursss,” he added with a whispered hiss. Aziraphale was whimpering as Crowley spoke and the demon continued to move his hips, prolonging the angel’s pleasure as best he could. 

Once the angel’s climax began to subside, his blue eyes looked up at Crowley and the demon could see they were filled with tears. He had half a second to panic before Aziraphale smiled softly and he realized those tears were born of joy and of love and of absolute bliss.

Crowley bent forward, not letting his angel slip out yet, and blanketed himself over his torso. He brought their mouths together and they kissed slowly, languidly. Their lips moved softly against one another as their tongues licked into each other’s mouths delicately. They separated only slightly and gazed into one another’s eyes. Crowley was cradling his angel’s face in his hands and Aziraphale had his arms wrapped tightly around the demon, as if he didn’t ever want to let him go. Crowley watched as a single tear escaped one of those blue eyes, and he swiped it away with the pad of his thumb as it drifted down his angel’s cheek. Aziraphale smiled and tilted his chin up to place a quick kiss on the demon’s lips.

“Oh, my love,” the angel breathed. “I knew we’d be good together but I was still _woefully_ unprepared for that level of sheer ecstasy.”

Crowley chuckled softly. “That was the best thing that’s ever happened to me.” He kissed him lovingly again before murmuring against his lips, “ _You’re_ the best thing that’s ever happened to me.”

Aziraphale’s eyes welled up again as he squeezed Crowley impossibly closer. 

“You sentimental serpent, this is precisely why I couldn’t help but fall in love with you.”

Crowley hummed, nosing his love’s jawline. “Call me ‘sentimental’ again and I’ll make you regret it,” he playfully threatened, nipping at an earlobe.

The angel gasped and then chuckled. “Well I should certainly hope so, my dear.”

They continued kissing and nuzzling and just letting themselves bask in the absolute paradise of what they had found together. Crowley had never felt more secure, more loved and more happy. After a little while more of soft touches and whispered love confessions, Aziraphale finally let himself slide out of the demon and then miracled their bodies clean. 

Crowley sighed happily and let his head fall onto his angel’s chest, nuzzling into his neck. He felt Aziraphale pull a warm, soft blanket up and over them, before resuming his tight embrace of the demon.

Crowley could feel himself drifting, feeling more comfortable then he could ever recall feeling before.

“Angel?” he questioned softly, sleepily.

“Hmm?”

“Any time you feel like giving me a massage in the future, I promise I’ll be a _much_ more willing participant.”

**Author's Note:**

> I tried something new with this one. This story being entirely from one character's point of view (Crowley) was super hard for me! I wanted to say what Aziraphale was thinking and feeling sooooo many times. I also *love* describing Crowley’s body so I sorely missed being able to do that. It would have been rather awkward coming from his own point of view though, haha. 
> 
> I do hope you enjoyed this and that you are staying safe out there :-) Happy New Year!


End file.
